


27

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-06
Updated: 2004-11-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena





	27

I’m in, but I refuse to open the door  
You can not breach my defenses that easily  
My mind is my last sanctuary  
And you will never enter it  
I have been taught to question authority  
And yours is no different  
You need a higher level of clearance  
To see inside my head


End file.
